


What A Call

by ascoolsuchasi



Series: Bad Things [12]
Category: New X-Men: Academy X, Shame (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erik is a whore, F/M, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Threesome, and everyone is just fine with it, bad things, xmen_firstkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Aticipationwantneedlust. It's not something he can control.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Call

**Author's Note:**

> TW: infidelity, copious amounts of swears, Erik continues to be a douche nugget (but a sexy one at that).
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SIX MONTHS TO WRITE. SERIOUSLY. I hit a massive writer's block wall and then I took to many courses for the semester was drowning, literally drowning in everything. And last night was the first night that I was actually able to sit down and produce anything of merit.  
> Anyhow, here's that threesome phone sex I promised ya'll. Happy fapping.

 

Charles wakes to a blaring alarm and a heavy weight on top of him. He groans and tries to sit up and finds that he can't. For a split second he panics before he looks down and sees Erik sprawled across his belly and legs. Foggily he thinks _eriktopus_ but then shakes his head and thinks _sleep -- i need more of it_.

He jerks his hips up and says, "Erik, you lazy fuck, get off me."

Erik mumbles some incoherent half asleep garble and nuzzles himself further into Charles' lap.

Charles mutters, "Jesus, Erik."

He tries to push Erik further onto his legs to no avail. He sighs and looks over to the bed side table, where the alarm is coming from, only to realize it's his mobile. Ringing. Someone was calling him. _Fuck._

He reaches over to grab it and answers, "Hullo?" with his voice low and rough from sleep.

_'Charles.'_

_Fuck, fuck, fucking shit fuck_ , he thinks and says, "Logan!" and he's pretty sure that Logan can hear through the false chipper of his voice. "How are you?"

_'You didn't come home last night.'_

Charles bites his lip ad bangs his head against the headboard. He says, "yeah," softly.

_'Where are you?'_

Charles eyes Erik and says, _“_ At Hank's. You know how it goes, I had one too many last night and he let me stay over."

Logan grunts a sort of affirmation and asks, _'So where's he now?'_

"Hank?"

_'Mhmm.'_

"Oh, uh, he's uh...out for groceries or something. I um, didn't quiet catch all that he said."

_'So, you're alone?'_

Charles watches Erik stretch a little like a cat and rub his head into his thigh. Charles flushes at the warmth and the feel of Erik's mouth. He nods then remembers that _oh yeah, I’m here and he's there_ and _stupid, he can't se_ e and mumbles out a, “Yes _.”_

_'So what are you wearing?'_

Charles could hear the smirk in his voice. He croaks out "What?"

_'C'mon Charles,'_ Charles could imagine Logan's unimpressed glare, _'just play along.'_

Charles bites the inside of his cheek. He wasn't wearing anything. He wasn’t even sure where his pants were. He sighs and asks bit too cheeky, "What if I told you 'm already naked."

Logan half growls, half groans, _‘Jesus Charles.'_

“What if I told you 'm already half hard?”

He wasn't, but with that sort of feral growlwhine Logan made at the mention of it got him there.

Charles smirks and looks down at Erik and thinks about how awkward (his mind supplying _inappropriate_ ) it would be for -- his lover? friend with baddirtywrong benefits? (His thoughts stagger to _another time Charlie boy, another time_ ) -- Erik to wake up to him jerking off with Logan on the phone.

His answer: not at all.

So, he moans as he runs his hand down his chest and to his prick; fingers running across the underside of his cock.

He wets his bottom lip and shifts his mobile under his ear and onto his shoulder, then hisses loudly when his now free hand traces down his chest and to his nipple.

_‘Fuck Charles.’_

Charles laughs turns into Logan’s name when his fingers trail down roughly across his belly, leaving red, curving lines.

_‘You’re going to be the death of me.’_

Charles shuts his eyes and thinks, _no this is_ , but asks, “So what are you doing to yourself?” and hears a _thump_ and Charles thinks, _that’s got to have been his head_.

_‘When you get home Chucko, I’m going to bend you over the fucking kitchen counter. All of them. They’re gonna have to be cleaned for days when I’m done with you.’_

Charles’ breath comes out in a hitch and his hips buck too sharply and jostles Erik.

Charles stills for a moment, counts _one two three_ and waits for him then smiles. 

“Yeah?” he wet his lips. “You going to let me suck you off first?”

Logan groans and says, _‘Yes, yes. Fuck yes. Jesus Charles.’_

Charles watches Erik wipes the sleep from his eyes.

And winks when he notices the phone. He whimpers into is phone and the hand on his cock speeds up. “Yeah? I can’t wait to have your dick in my mouth again.”

‘ _My hand in your hair, yeah? Gripping so tight that it fucking hurts.’_

Charles moans and says, “My mouth will be so full that I won’t be able to scream,” as the hand on his prick slows its’ pace down and his other hand drags slow circles down his thighs and to Erik.

Erik’s eyes go dark and his hand batts away at the one n Charles’ prick and takes over. Charles groans out, “Fuck,” and his eyes shut tight. 

_‘Can’t wait for you to come home babe. Won’t be able to walk for days when I’m done with you.’_

“Yeah?” Charles breaths out, “Gonna take me against the door? You know how I like that.”

And with that, there's a devious glint in his eyes and he hollows out his cheeks before pulling up to tongue around the crown of Charles' prick, then pulls off and breath heavily on the tip and say, "Tell him how hard you are for me. Tell him how much I please you. Do you scream for him, Charles? Like you scream for me? Tell him, Charles, tell him. How much you cry. How you can't get enough of me."

Charles groans and tightens his grip on his mobile. He can hear Logan break their rhythm to ask, _'Chucko, what was that?'_ and can't do anything but whimper in response because Erik decided it was high time to rub soft, teasing circles on spot just behind Charles' balls and scrap his teeth lightly over the underside of Charles' shaft. “Oh jesus.” he moans. 

Erik makes a loud, sloppy popping sound when he pulls of Charles’ prick, to  his hand fully over it, running the pad of his thumb over the crown and dipping into the slit just slightly.

Charles moans out “Errriii-” and cuts off short as he comes and hopes that Logan didn’t catch that.

Logan comes shortly after with a low grunt. Then it’s just silence and them trying to catch their breath. Logan’s the first to speak up.

_‘Come home soon, yeah?’_

Charles is quiet for a moment longer before he says, “‘Course…love you.” and shuts his phone.

Erik wipes the last bit of cum from his face and chin and smiles this dirty little smile at Charles.

On the other side of town Logan sets his mobile down and thinks, _Charles has never..._ but then stops that thought -- because _no,_ hecan’t _and I won’t go down that line, not again --_ with the last pull from his beer. 

Charles sits up in bed, cum on his belly and legs, and listens to Erik turning on the shower. He knows he’ll be expected to join in. He looks at his mobile in his hand and shakes his head. He stands up and heads towards the bathroom.

 

 

 


End file.
